Ghostpire
by MidnightWillow516
Summary: This is the tragic past I came up with for my favorite oc, Magena, that will tie into my MTR series.
1. Happy Family

**I was going to write a backstory for Magena's parents, but I have great plans for the MTR series and I just can't hold it off so I'm gonna focus on that until it's finished. However, I decided to write the backstory for Magena herself much like I did for my ROTG fanfic. This one's just as much of a downer if not more so. Some of this is inspired by the series finale of Daria. If you're a fan of the show, you'll know which part I'm talking about. There are also a couple characters here based on ones from a certain movie we've all fallen in love with by now** **. Again. you'll know which ones.**

* * *

When the announcement of a baby being born of the Duchess of vampires reached the worldwide vampire population, no vampire in the world celebrated. Because this was also the baby of a ghost, the first ghost to marry a vampire and become the duke.

When the baby was born, the duke and duchess, Baruch and Avianna Mortale were astonished. Not only were they blessed with a beautiful baby girl named Magena, but the world's first ghost-vampire hybrid. As such, she was 75% dead and every liquid in her body was fused with ectoplasm.

* * *

For a few years or so, Baruch and Via proved to be promising parents. While living in the Mortale castle in Transylvania, they took time off from their duties to raise Magena, which was a bit of a struggle. As a baby, she had uncontrollable habits such as levitating, phasing through walls, wall crawling, and sinking her fangs into furniture.

As Magena grew a little older, her parents shared their passions with her. Via shared the Mortale family's love for darkness, death, and horror. The family would read horror books and watch scary movies together. Magena was especially fascinated by the bizarre, terrifying monster designs she saw in Tim Burton movies. Meanwhile, Baruch shared his love for music. The family would all sing and play music together. All these activities brought them closer as a family.

However, this would not last. Fate had more grim plans for them.


	2. Love Hurts

One day, the vampire king and queen held an event at their castle and requested all nobles and aristocrats to attend. Everyone gathered in the banquet hall to celebrate three hundred years of prosperity. Vampires have managed to live in peace among the human race and hide their existence at the same time. Unfortunately, when the king and queen declare a toast, they're poisoned and they died. This started the mother of chain reactions.

Naturally, the entire vampire race mourned over their departed rulers, but certain actions needed to be taken. The vampire counsel called Baruch and Via to meet them. They tell the couple that they need someone to help run the Vampirian empire and the prince is much too young to assume the throne. Until the prince would grow up and take a bride, the duke and duchess would take on royal duties as well as their own. The couple reluctantly accepted.

Since their obligation would take up most of their time, they wouldn't be able to homeschool Magena like they planned. Instead, Baruch suggested they send her to school with other vampire children. Via refused at for, due to Magena being a black sheep and her own experience attending school with upper-class vampires. But Baruch points out that they have no other option. All the nannies and tutors were too afraid to look after or teach Magena. Thus, Via begrudgingly gives.

* * *

Over time while in school, Magena found that she really was a black sheep amongst the other children. Being a ghost-vampire hybrid was bad enough, but she also had strange interests most children don't have regardless of their species. She read cult books, admired poisonous plants, and even talked to spiders. The other children would often mock her, going so far as to pull her hair and throw rocks at her. Whenever that would happen, she would get enraged and viciously attack them. She even bit them a few times.

The school didn't take this lightly as they had very questionable forms of discipline. Every time Magena had an outburst, they threw her in the school's torture coffin as punishment. Luckily for her, since she was half ghost, she could easily turn intangible and escape.

To make matters worse, the duke and duchess were constantly pulled away from work to speak to the teachers about their daughter's behavior. Hearing about what was happening to her in school made things even more stressful for the couple.

* * *

One night, Magena was in her room trying to sleep, but she heard her parents yelling downstairs. She left her room and entered the hallway. She looked down from behind the railing and watches her parents arguing. Via told Baruch that she knew the other children would treat her badly, but Baruch defended that it wasn't his fault. After ten more minutes of fighting, Via became so inflamed that she retracted her claws and scratched her husbands face, much to the unspeakable shock of their daughter. When she saw salty tears flooding his eyes, she realized the mistake she made. Before she could apologize, Baruch stormed out and left the castle for the night, leaving Via to sob her own eyes out.

For the remainder of the evening, Magena cried uncontrollably on her bed. She couldn't believe she caused this sort of conflict between her parents. She couldn't bear seeing her loved ones in pain. She decided she needed to make a change.

* * *

After that day, Magena started getting more focused on her studies and keeping her true self inside. Children would still harass her, but she held back her rage and didn't lay a finger them. This quickly made her an easy target. Every brute and brat in school would torment her. The teachers were aware of this but did nothing out of disgust for her mixed breeding. Despite all this, Magena never told her parents because she felt the need to protect them from any more worry.

However, because of their mountains of work, the duke and duchess hardly ever had time for Magena. Half of their duties was done at the royal castle and they would often go on business trip to deal with foreign affairs. Sometimes, they would even miss important holidays. They were completely oblivious as to what was going on in their daughter's life.

This would go on to happen for years.


	3. Someone Help Me!

When Magena was eleven, her parents noticed how well she was doing in school academically and how mature she was for her age. They decided she was ready to attend high school early.

* * *

Thus, she was transferred to Dragon Order Academy, the private school for high society vampires. Much to their ignorance, though, this only made Magena's struggle continue. On top of being half ghost, she was the youngest, most quiet girl in school, making her the perfect victim for privileged undead teenagers. She was subject to the kind of torment she was used to, but things would get worse.

Her misery in high school was thanks to Princess Tourmaline Misericordia. Much like human teen alpha girls, Tourmaline ruled Dragon Order Academy with an iron fist. Her great status would have enough for her to do so, but her confidence, manipulation skills, and lack of empathy made her the perfect tyrant. Naturally, Magena was her favorite victim. When she didn't verbally abuse Magena, she ordered the schoolboys to beat her up. She enjoyed every moment of the pathetic hybrid's suffering. Being half-vampire, Magena's bruises healed but the emotional damage remained.

* * *

Two years later, one day in the school hallway, Magena was being harassed again by the schoolboys. Only this time, she had help. A mysterious boy intervened and told the mongrels to leave her alone. They wouldn't, so the boy fought them off. Magena couldn't believe what she was seeing. In all her years of agony, no one had ever defended her from bullies. And all of a sudden, a tall, handsome had come to her rescue. She couldn't be more grateful.


	4. Be Yourself

After school, the boy properly introduced himself to Magena, only referring to himself as "DL". He told her that he traveled around the world with his dad ever since his mom died. This immediately made him connect with Magena.

* * *

She started to spend most of her free time with DL, without her parents knowing of course. She enjoyed his company very much. She fell for his quirky, sarcastic charm and a dark sense of humor. He, in turn, was pleasantly surprised to find he could have adult conversations with her despite her age.

* * *

One day, during the weekend, DL and Magena were talking in the park when they were confronted by the school ruffians who harassed Magena. They tried to do so again, but DL threatened them to go away. They refused to listen and instead started beating him up. Magena was mortified to see him nearly getting beaten to the ground. Suddenly, a switch in the back of her mind was turned on. An old urge quickly came crawling back to her.

Without warning, she viciously attacked the boys to defend DL, who merely watched with wide eyes. As watched Magena scratch and bite the brats like a crazed animal, he was astonished to see such raw fury was hidden inside her the entire time. When she was done thrashing the boys, they ran away screaming. Magena had a chance to collect herself and realized what she had done. She then ran away before DL could say anything.

* * *

Later that night, Magena sat on her bed crying over her shame. After all these years, she let herself turn into a raging beast again, and in front of the boy of her dreams. Speaking of which, DL himself enters her room through the window much to her surprise. He comforted her and assured her that she didn't need to feel ashamed. He told her that he never wanted to see her hide her true self. Magena was so overjoyed to hear DL say that, she stole a kiss from him, which happened to be her first.

* * *

During spring break, Magena's parents were on another one of their business trips, so DL took her to London for a day. While there, the two visit a vinyl record store. While DL browses the jazz section, Magena comes across the punk rock section and her attention is grabbed by a Misfit record. When she listens to the record, her world is changed forever. She had music like it before in her life. It was so loud, so aggressive, so energetic, so dark, and so... alive. That record helped her finally discover her identity.

Afterward, Magena got her long hair cut into a bob and changed her clothes from neat and tidy to dark and rugged. She looked like a completely different person and she loved it.

* * *

 **I know the Heathers reference is pretty obvious, but it'll be more original later.**


	5. Anarchy!

Once they got home, Magena and DL decided to have some real fun.

They started going to mosh pit concerts, spraying edgy graffiti on upper-class property, setting dumpsters on fire, and egging on the vampire constables without getting caught. They both had the time of their lives.

* * *

Baruch and Via eventually heard about this through the council and confronted Magena about it, but she dismissed them. After spending time with DL, she started believing that if her parents actually cared, they would have made an effort to be present in her life, so she refused to stop.

One day, DL didn't go to school. Magena worried because they would usually skip class together. She chose to skip school herself to find him. The problem was that she didn't know where to find him.

While flying all throughout Transylvania with no sign of DL, Magena finally found him. She landed safely on the ground and was about to go up to him, but she saw him going into the grand vampire meeting hall. What business could he possibly have there? Magena became curious and decided to sneak in and see what was going on.

* * *

She phased through the walls and saw DL standing before the vampire council themselves. Magena remained invisible to properly hear without being spotted.

The vampire elders seemed to be cross with DL because of the mayhem he and Magena caused in the kingdom. They continued to shout and him without any reaction from him, but Magena heard three words that completely blew her mind...

 _ **D** amien **L** inus Misericordia!_

He's not only the prince of vampires but also Tourmaline's older brother.

When Magena's brain finally turned back on, she heard one of the elders tell "DL" that if he wanted to keep his inheritance to the crown, he was forbidden from associating with Magena. Without a second thought, he accepted. This was shock enough for Magena, but she had to hear these words out of his mouth...

"The truth is I really just did it to rebel against the council. I figured doing it with the girl would further sell it. I've had my fun, but I'm not gonna throw away the crown for a 'stupid halfer.'"

After hearing that, Magena phased out of the building. She began to walk away, looking down at the ground. Normally, when she was extremely hurt, she'd either roar in anger or cry like a child. But, for the first time, she didn't even feel like reacting. There was no reaction that could express the agony she was feeling.

* * *

Later that night, Magena continued walking through the forest without stopping. After more walking, she heard suddenly growling. She turned around to see three chupacabras. Scared, she ran away, causing them to chase her. She ran further and further into the forest and forgot about her super speed, so the chupacabras had a better chance of catching up. Magena accidentally trips and falls down a hill. On the way down, she cut herself on a rock. When she gets to the bottom, ectoplasmic blood spills from her knee. It hurt a great deal, but the dog-rats were gaining, so she tries running it off. However, the chupacabras stopped running and smelled to ecto-blood and began to lick. Before Magena could run any further, she noticed a strange blue light at the side of her eye. When she turned around again, she was shocked to see a giant, three-headed chupacabra.

Magena couldn't believe her eyes. She grew up watching monsters on tv, but never saw one right in front of her. As the beast charges after her, she felt compelled not to let it touch her. So, she retracted her fangs let out a monster-like roar. The dog-rat stopped charging and cowered at the girl's might. Seeing the beast whimper in fear made her feel bad for it. She slowly approached the chupacabra and calms it down by petting it. All three heads pant with delight and Magena saw them drooling ectoplasm. At that moment, she realized what happened.

When ectoplasm leaves a ghost's body (so to speak) and absorbs into whatever comes in contact, it mutates people and brings inanimate objects to life. Magena figured that since her ectoplasm is mixed with vampire DNA, the effects are more extreme. Out of nowhere, a thought comes to Magena's head. When word gets to school that DL was using her, no one will ever let her forget it. And she was sick and tired of letting peoples hurt her. So, she had an idea.

* * *

Magena took a week off from school to get a better grasp of her ectoplasm. As for her three-headed friend, she decided to keep it as a guard dog. After days of practice, she found she can turn anything into unique yet freakish-looking monsters. She was ready to execute her plan.


	6. Look What You Made Me Do

**To give an idea what's in store for this chapter, imagine Nightmare Before Christmas meets Carrie. Prepare for this month's nightmare fuel.**

* * *

One morning, as expected, all the students were gossiping about Magena and DL. Some of them couldn't wait to torture her over it until graduation. In the hallway, Tourmaline teased her brother about wasting his time with the hybrid. DL insisted it was a phase and that he was over it.

Meanwhile, Magena was preparing for her plan. Before going to school, she stopped at the local toy store. All the items were classic, vintage children's toys. Magena bought the following items: a rocking horse, a marionette, an elegant porcelain doll, a jack-in-the-box, a teddy bear, a ragdoll, a wooden dog pull toy, and a rubber duckie.

She dragged her toys to school in a wagon. Once she reached just outside the building, she let her ectoplasm seeth through her hand and slathered it all over the toys. It was time for the show to begin.

* * *

Inside the building, the old-fashioned hallway lights started flickering, much to the students' confusion. The windows above the lockers swung open, letting the wind in. Eventually, the most of the lights went out, leaving the hall dimly lit. The vampire teachers left their classrooms to see what was going on. Some of the teenagers heard something move quickly behind them but weren't able to see it. Others heard wooden scratches only to see claw marks on the lockers. Everyone was completely on edge, even the royal siblings.

One student heard a loud knocking in his locker behind him. He nervously opened the wooden door and standing on the shelf was the ragdoll... from hell.

Because of Magena's vampirish ectoplasm, the ragdoll turned from colorful and adorable to gray and haunting. It looked like the doll's button eyes were ripped off, its mouth was sewn together, and it had sewing pins all over its scalp instead of hair. Before the student could react to the ragdoll's deformity, it gave a wide, threatening smile and pounced on his face.

The boy screamed as the ragdoll pulled his hair and he tried to pry it off with little success. Despite its tiny fabric arms, the insane doll managed to hurt him. The surrounding vampires did nothing but watch in horror.

While the boy continued screaming, the jack-in-the-box jumped in through the window. The "jack" had become a terrifying clown head with a jester hat shaped like devil horns and razor-sharp teeth, which it used to bite a vampire girl's arms. She screamed and tried to shake the freak off, but to no avail.

The rocking horse, turned raging skeleton, charged through the main entrance and chased the vampire faculty through the hall.

The teddy bear barged in as well, grown four times in size with dark, scraggly fur and a second head. Each head had no nose but sixty-four knife-like fangs and twelve black and white striped tentacles. The monster bear grabbed a few students and flailed them around like crazy.

The wood dog pull toy rammed the back door down to chase students also. It didn't just become a real dog, but a large, hairless, veiny beast with two jaws, red glowing eyes, a spiked collar and chain where the string used to be, and motorcycle wheels for feet.

The rubber duckie came in through the bathroom, riding on a wave of black vampire blood. The duckie grew significantly too, but it had rotted and nearly melted. It wobbled around in the blood flood through the hallway. It didn't really hurt anyone, but the students were horrified standing in vampire blood and disgusted by the smell of rotten, melted rubber.

Witnessing the shocking chaos, Tourmaline and DL both decide to leave quickly and avoid the madness. Just as they were about to run out the main door, there appeared the elegant porcelain doll. It didn't seem to have changed, so the two didn't feel threatened. As they giggled mockingly at the seemingly harmless doll, its glass eyes turned black. The doll's head popped up to reveal its neck was a pile of stretching black muck. Its slimy limbs stretched out too, putting itself in a spider position. The doll began to tower the royal siblings and released a kelpie-like shriek. The two were about to run away when the freakish doll grabbed Tourmaline. It attempted to grab DL as well, but he avoided it. The muck doll kept trying to grab him, so he flipped around and clawed the monster to fight back. Eventually, the horror overpowers DL and grabs him. The muck doll turned around so the royal siblings could face who was in the doorway.

Magena stood at the main entrance with a grim yet furious look on her face. Tourmaline and DL concluded that she was responsible for the "horror fest" and could hardly believe it. She slowly walked towards them until she stopped in front of Tourmaline. In a flash, she slashed the princess in her eye, leaving her to bleed black and wail in pain. Magena then walked over to the prince. For a few moments, she merely stared him in the eye. He could see the anger and pain her own eyes and felt a sense of guilt. Magena yanked DL's black tailored trenchcoat off him and put it on herself, claiming it as her trophy.

Out of nowhere, the muck doll was sliced in half. When it collapsed, it was revealed that Lady Avianna was the one who struck with her rapier sword. Meanwhile, Lord Baruch used his ghostly strength to rip the other monster apart. Afterward, all the ectoplasm returned to Magena and absorbed into her. Once the damage was done, the duke and duchess escorted their daughter out to go home, leaving all the traumatized victims to weep and quiver amongst themselves.


	7. Things Have to Change

Later that evening, Magena sat in her room, still feeling sour about everything, while her father tried making her feel better. She was still too angry with him and her mother to listen, though. When Baruch saw his efforts were failing, he decided to leave her alone. Then, Via stepped in and decided to try talking to Magena, but Magena refused to even look at her. Even so, Via tried anyway. She told her daughter that what she did that afternoon was not the way to handle the situation. But perhaps, it was her and her husband's fault. They never took the time to teach her right from wrong or how she should deal with people who mistreat her. Besides, using scare tactics to get the point across is a Mortale tradition. And as far as scare tactics go, Via was impressed. It was the most horrific display she had ever seen. The monsters were grotesque, the atmosphere was bone-chilling, and the results were out of control. She told Magena that she was very proud of her.

Despite the praise, Magena wouldn't dignify her mother with a response. All Via could think to do was give a small token of apology. She took her wedding ring, put it on a black ribbon choker, and gave it to Magena. Via explained that it was once her late mother's wedding ring. It is one of the family's most precious treasures. Her father gave it to her when she was Magena's age. Before Via left the room, she had this to say.

"I know we haven't been the best parents to you, but we have our responsibilities to uphold. We don't expect you to forgive us right away. We will give you all the time you need to come around. Until then, we'll be here.

With that, Via left her daughter to continue sulking. Magena rejected the thought of ever forgiving her parents. They betrayed her trust and let her suffer through a life of misery and loneliness. Still, if the ring is that important, she would wear it.

* * *

Since Magena was expelled from Dragon Order Academy, she spent most of her time at home. She kept making bizarre monsters, inspiring her to draw and paint pictures of them. She decided to start keeping up with politics, both vampire and human, by reading the newspaper. She realized that the human world is just as selfish and uncaring as vampire society. What disgusted her most was how they kill animals and the environment; pollution, poaching, littering, harmful experiments, and deforestation. This travesty, along with her interest in monsters and gore, caused her to declare herself as a horror/eco-punk.

After two years of no conventional education, Via and Baruch agreed that she needed to go back to school. However, no school in Transylvania would be willing to take her. One day, they read in the news about a man named Cornelius Robinson. The article was about the ten-year anniversary of the world's greatest inventor creating the perfect utopian city, called Todayland.

The duke and duchess figured this place would be a good place for Magena. It seemed a bit too sunny and cheery for their taste and moving there would make work even harder for them, but that would make it easier for her to learn to get along better with others. Thus, they prepared for the move.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Magena's backstory. I'll be posting the next episode shortly.**


End file.
